The Angelic Demon and The Human
by Liz Nekogami
Summary: Sequel to 'Son of Satan and Daughter of God'. She's just a teenage hybrid who wants to see the surface. He's just a shy art university student. What happens when bring them together? You get another Shakespearean tragedy. T rated,it's safe for little ones to read. Enjoy!
1. My name is Kaname

A/N: Konichiwa mina! It's me! Even though I didn't get the amount of votes I wanted,I'm makin' this sequel baby! The most voted gender was girl,and one of the names caught my eye. thx random guest. By the way,my birthday is this May on the 13th,yay me and the star of this fanfic are going to be the same age! Now then,on with the story.

Fourteen years ago,an angel and a demon fell in love. Their love was more powerful than their peoples' hate. Now you probably think they're dead,right? Well,you're wrong. They lived,got married,had a kid,blah blah blah,happiley ever after,yadda yadda yadda,the end. 'But what happened after all this?' is probalby what you're wondering. Well don't wonder any longer,I'll tell you what happened. Cause this...is my story.

It happened right after I was born. The humans found out about the angels and demons,and passed a law stating if a demon or angel should found trespassing on the surface will be sentenced to death. My mom and her angel friends were stuck down in the underworld with all the demons. The only to heaven is the surface,but the law kept them from leaving. My dad became king of all Hell,and my angel mother became his queen. And of course I was the princess,a hybrid of angel and demon. I had black feathered wings,white horns and tail,and black dog ears. My horns were easy to see in my black hair,and my eyes were a bright gold. Now its about time I told you all my name. I'm called...

"Kaname! Where are you",Inuyasha bellowed searching for his daughter.

"Inuyasha,where is Kaname? The ceremony is starting",Kagome asked her husband.

"I don't know,I thought you knew",he said to her.

"Okay,you stall the ceremony while I look for her",said Kagome.

"Kay,thanks. Oh and,I love you", he said kissing her cheek before running off.

"I love you too",she yelled to him as she left to find thier daughter.

Meanwhile at the entrance to the surface,I was trying to escape. But I felt three wet noses poking my back. It was Cerberus,he was whining for my attention.

"Cerby no! You'll get me caught",I yelled quietly trying to push him away.

"KANAME! There you are",Kagome scolded her daughter.

"Hi mom. What's up? Is that a new dress? It's looks great on you-ah",I was cut off by my mom dragging me to the dressing room.

I was tossed in the tub which had cold water in it.

"It's freezing!"

"It would have been warmer off you were here on time",Kagome said fanning herself.

The ladies forced me into a pink long-sleeved dress. Yuck,pink!

"Mom you know I hate pink,this isn't fair at all",I groaned.

"Too bad,now lets go. Your father is waiting for us",she said walking out with her head held high.

I followed after mumbling to myself. Once again,my name is Kaname. And I...just want to be free. 


	2. My name is Ryuunosuke

A/N: Konichiwa mina! It's me! First I wanna thank those who reviewed my story(they're were only two,I'm not asking for much people). In this chapter I'll be introducing our new Romeo! I hope you guys like him. Enjoy the story,hit it!

I was looking for much...just...inspiration. Looking for something,maybe even someone...to inspire me. But I didn't know what.

"Yo Ryuu! Hurry up", one of my friends called.

"I'll be right there", I called back as I ran. My name is Ryuunosuke. I'm sixteen,with shaggy brown hair,and blue eyes. I'm an art university student. And I'm searching. Searching...for love.

/At the entrance to Hell/

"This is crazy!"

"Let's go back!"

"They'll eat ours brains!"

I stood there as my friends,Taichi,Chikyū,and Kōri,yell at my sister Sakura. I tried to calm them down,but it was hopeless.

"Alright! Whoever is going first,step forward",said my sister.

All three of my friends pushed me forward,causing me to fall in.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAA! Oof! Ow",I landed with a thud on my butt. Maan,did it hurt!

A loud growl came from behind me. I turned to see not one,but THREE dog heads behind me. Huge ones.

"The pet of the devil,Cerberus",I whispered.

All three heads looked me over as I scooted away from them.

'Oh please,tell me it's not hungry',I begged in my mind.

"Cerby?! Where are ya boy?!"

I turned to the voice and saw the most beautiful girl in my life. Her shiny black hair,her golden eyes,her dog ears,he-wait...DOG EARS?! I looked her over more as the three-headed dog nuzzled her. Dog ears,white devil horns and tail,black feathered wings?! She must be some demon-angel hybrid. Her gaze met mine,and we both blushed. I stood up,still locked in her gaze.

"Um...hello...",I greeted the best I could.

She smiled gently at me and brushed her bangs from her face.

"Hello. Are you a human",she asked me.

Before I could answer,I felt that I was being pulled out of there. My three friends had picked me up and began running like mad men. The girl tried to follow,but stopped midway and then yelled.

"Kaname! My name is Kaname! I hope I'll get to see you again! Goodbye!" She then ran back to the giant dog and watched as I was being dragged out.

My sister and friends scolded me for not coming out when they called for me. But the thing is...I didn't even hear them. When my eyes met that girls...time had stopped for me. I didn't know why,but my heart raced when I thought of her...and her name. I sat in my dorm in front of my easel,and began a sketch. I took her image in my mind,and sketched it onto the paper. I had finally found her...my inspiration! 


	3. The surface,and seeing you again

A/N: Konichiwa mina! It's me! First I wanna thank those who reviewed my story(again,only two). But that's okay,I'm a patient person. Now on with the story.

Kaname's Pov.

I walked past my parents room,listening to see if they were there. They were in a deep conversation about me.

"What are we going to do Inu",Kagome asked,"She's reckless and stubborn,and...and..."

"Kags,calm down. I'm sure it's just a phase. She'll learn to be more mature",Inuyasha patted her back.

"I just want to keep her safe. Those humans are more dangerous than she thinks. They'll kill her",Kagome cried into a pillow.

"I'll be alright Kagome. I promise",Inuyasha said lying next to her rubbing her back some more.

I closed the door quietly and ran quietly to the entrance to the surface. I wore a red baseball cap to cover my ears and horns,hid my tail in my jeans,and shrunk my wings and covered them with a hoodie. As I walked up the steps,I stopped halfway and looked back. A few tears fell from my eyes an quickly wiped them away. I looked back to the entrance and remembered that boy from the other day. I don't even know his name. But I'll find him again. I felt something pull my jeans and looked back. One of Cerberus's heads had bit down at the leg of my jeans. He whimpered for me to stay,and I smiled.

"Oh Cerby,I'll be back soon puppy", I said kissing all three heads on the nose,and he let go.

I made it to the top and looked back him. He continued to whimper.

"Goodbye Cerby",I whispered as I covered the entrance.

The surface was beautiful. There were buildings that almost reached the heavens,streets where cars drove by,and the most beautiful park I had even seen. Papa told me he and mama carved their names into the tree where they first met. I looked and found a large cherry blossom tree,and carved into it were two names. It's read 'Inyasha+Kagome'.

"So this is where they met. It's so pretty...But why? Why did they want to keep me from this",I wondered as I traced the letters in the tree.

Then as I walked backwards,I bumped into someone. I heard a lot of stuff and turned to the person.

"Oh my. I'm sorry. Let me help you,"I said getting on my hands and knees like the other person.

As my hand reached for what looked like a skecth book,I felt the other person's hand touch mine. We both pulled back at what felt like a spark,and I looked closely at their face. Messy brown hair,blues eyes? It was that guy from before!

"It's you. You're that girl,Kaname right",he asked smiling.

I nodded shyly and picked up the sketch book. Inside it were the most beautiful sketches I had ever seen. I then found one of me and Cerberus.

'This must be how he saw me when we first met. Am I really that pretty to him',I wondered.

He snacthed it from me,with a light blush on his face. He picked up the rest of his stuff and stood up to leave. I quickly grabbed his sleeve and he looked back at me shyly.

"Um...what's your name",I asked him nervously.

"Ryuunosuke", he said gently.

"Ryuunosuke. I like it! Tell me,what's all the stuff for",I asked pointing at the art supplies in his arms.

"Well,I go to an art university. So I draw and paint a lot,I just needed to get more supplies",he explained as we walked.

"Wow. Is that why you drew me and Cerby",I asked.

"Haha. You ask a lot of questions. Why don't we go sit somewhere and talk there",he suggested.

"Oh,um...okay",I led him to the cherry blossom tree and we sat down.

"You know. This tree was the first thing I got inspiration out of",he said,"Including the carving in it. I wonder who these people were?"

"Actrually,these are the names of my parents. This is the exact tree where they first met",I explained.

"Wow really? That's cool. Also,why did you come here? It's dangerous for both of your kind",he asked.

"I want to see the world! Being the princess of Heaven and Hell isn't as fun as you think",I grumbled.

"What?! You're the princess,then you're in grave danger",he panicked.

We both check to see if people were listening. The coast was clear,so we continued.

"But I also came to find you. I...I really wanted to see you again",I blushed.

"I did too. You've become my new inspiration,Kaname",he said taking my hand in his and gently kissed the back of it.

He then kissed my forehead,my eyelids,my nose,and my cheeks.

He pulled back and looked me in the eyes. He smiled sweetly at me and pulled me next to him. I nuzzled into his shoulder and sighed.

"I wonder",I whispered.

"What is it",he asked.

"I just wonder,if my felt this way when they were young",I whispered.

"Probably. Everyone gets that feeling when they meet their speacial someone",he said kissing my hand again.

"I better go. I don't want my parents to freak",I said getting up.

"Will you come back tomorrow? If you do,I'll be here",he asked me.

"I will. I promise. Bye",I said running home.

I stopped a few feet from him,and looked back at him with a sad smile on my face. I ran back and hugged him tightly. I quickly pecked his cheek and turned away and left. I ran down the steps to Hell and was greeted by a happy Cerberus.

"See boy. I came back",I said hugging the middle head.

I ran happliy throughout the palace halls,humming a little tune as I did so. I burst into my room and fell on my bed,holding a pillow to my chest. I smiled as I thought of Ryuunosuke,and fell asleep without knowing it. I dreamed of tommorrow,and of seeing him again. I wonder,could this truly be the start of first love? 


End file.
